magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Atramentum
These cats can generally be found in the libraries, either lounging on desks or sleeping amongst the books. They seem to sleep even more than most cats, for it is when they are unconscious that atramentums work best. For hundreds, perhaps thousands of years, these felines have been used as scribes. Their nimble tails allow them to write far quicker than humans, and as they work when asleep, they never tire. Any magi with much research to undertake usually has one of these cats take notes. Nobles also use atramentums as letter writers, and even some dignitaries use them. The only issue with this is that the cats occasionally wake up. When awake, atramentums are often distracted by passing insects or interesting bits of paper. When this happens, the notes abruptly change to whatever topic has caught the cat's fancy, and unless checked, the notes will show information about chasing mice or eating fish. The atramentums sometimes write on a surface as they pass it, and if left alone a magi may come back to find their study covered in graffiti detailing the cat's activities throughout the day. Although their tongues erase whatever work they have done, an awake atramentum is usually too busy to fix their mistakes. For this reason, two atramentums usually work together, so that their work is as precise as possible. When these cats are done with their writing, they simply lick their tails clean so they don't leave a trail of ink behind them when they walk. Egg A strange symbol adorns the shell of this dark egg. Hatchling Unlike other hatchlings, this kitten prefers creeping through the castle's halls to socializing. One never knows where an atramentum hatchling may pop up, and it's common courtesy to leave a sleeping one alone. If a kitten happens to be sleeping on a bit of parchment you need, you'll have to either very carefully move it, or wait until it wakes on its own. Waking a sleeping atramentum could result in unpleasant consequences. It is not unheard of for one of these young cats to get revenge on a magi by painting on them when they are unaware, or by re-writing the magi's notes. Giving an atramentum hatchling a bit of ink and parchment will keep it entertained for hours, although the words are nearly indiscernible and the topic rarely changes from food. Adult Atramentums grow quickly, reaching adulthood after only one year. Despite being more intelligent than other cats, these companions remain very playful even when fully grown. As they continue to age, these companions become less and less energetic. Older atramentums are dignified creatures, and rarely leave the quiet of the main library. Both males and females possess the same attitudes and have markings painted onto their coats. While no one can determine what these markings say, it is clear that they are words or symbols of some sort. Males have different marks than females, making the two easy to tell apart. Females are also easy to spot because they are the more lethargic of the two, and nap more often, allowing them to do more work. Young atramentums are energetic enough, though, and wander where they will, exploring the castle. No one really minds as little kittens wander from classroom to classroom. As the kittens grow older, they too will be drawn towards books and will learn to write with their tails. Any adult atramentum is an incredibly talented scribe and greatly enjoys writing. As for where they make their homes, these creatures rarely leave the libraries. Instead, soft beds are created for them, and placed about randomly. The beds nearest the fire are usually occupied by one or two adult cats and on cold nights they can be found piled together for warmth. At times there are up to five cats sleeping on top of one another. Breeding Additional Information * No. 299 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (May 2012) * Released: May 1, 2012 * Artists: DarrkestDrow, Munin * Description: Damien, Lazuli * Gender Dimorphism: **Male hatchling is standing on his back legs, while female hatchling is leaning on her forelegs and her back legs are streched. **Male adult is standing, while female adult is laying down. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Munin Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Atramentums Category:Gender Dimorphism